1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an improved metal security grill structure that prevents entrance through a window or door opening and more particularly to a grill which is rigidly secured to the building structure, yet allows rapid egress from within the structure in an emergency.
2. General Background
Various types of grill structures have been developed for covering window and doors to prevent unlawful entry into a building structure. Many such grill structures are, by their very nature, difficult to remove and often require special tools. Unfortunately, security bars for windows and doors have become a necessary evil to insure the perceived well-being of the occupants. As a result, a great many families have inadvertently locked themselves into potentially life-threatening situations by installing bars that fail to provide rapid egress in an emergency, such as fire. In recent years the death rate from fire as a result of blocked windows and doors has steadily increased.
Building codes are being adopted in many states to regulate the installation of security bars to insure rapid egress, thereby challenging the industry to develop safer security systems. These codes are often very strict, requiring that every basement and sleeping room below the fourth floor shall have at least one operable window or exterior door approved for emergency escape. These emergency escape windows or doors must provide a full, clear opening and shall be operable from the inside dwelling without the use of separate tools or special knowledge. Bars, grills, grates, security roll down shutters, or similar devices may be installed on emergency escape windows or exit doors provided such devices are equipped with approved quick release mechanisms which are openable from the inside the dwelling without the use of a key or special knowledge or effort. These requirements apply to any security device installed over emergency escape windows, doors, or window wells regardless of when it was installed.
A building permit is also required for the new installation of any of the above security bar devices, as well as for the retrofit installation of any quick release mechanism installed over the required bedroom egress opening.
Typical code requirements for security grills now requiring Quick Release Mechanisms are as follows:
1. The quick release latch for egress windows shall be actuated by a readily accessible knob, handle, or button which may be grasped by hand and operated by a single twist, turn, or pull or by pedal which may be pushed by foot. The use of slide bolts, pull chain bolts, and releases requiring both hands for actuation are prohibited. The quick release latch shall be unobstructed, readily visible and accessible, mounted no greater than 36 inches from the edge of the window, at a height not to exceed 48 inches above the finished floor as measured from the center of the device. The release latch shall not require more than 10 pounds of force to unlatch the security device to the fully opened position.
2. Security devices over emergency escape doors may be provided with a night latch, dead bolt, or security chain, provided such devices are openable from the inside without the use of key or special tool.
3. A licensed contractor, building owner or his representative shall properly install each quick release system. (Per manufacturer""s instructions)
4. Each system shall be installed in conjunction with smoke detectors, installed as per section 310.9 of the UBC.
5. Each system must be field tested for proper operation and witnessed by the Building Inspector prior to acceptance.
6. The installed bars, grills, or grates must not restrict the available light or ventilation through the required windows by more than 15%. When open, the bars must not diminish the required minimum clear openable area of the egress window or exit door.
7. The release mechanism must be manufactured from corrosive resistant materials.
8. The manufacturer must provide maintenance instructions to the building owner to ensure proper long-term functionality.
9. Installers will be required to test each release mechanism and complete the attached certificate to verify that the installation fully complies with this Policy.
Inspection Process:
1. A final inspection will be required. The proper location of each release mechanism will be verified and operation of all release mechanism(s) will be field-tested.
2. The contractor or owner of the property will be responsible to reset each release mechanism and to close the window grill.
3. A certificate of proper installation must be completed for each dwelling unit by the installer prior to final inspection. During final inspection the certificate shall be made available to the inspector for their review. The certificate will be returned to the owner or tenant for their records.
It is an object of the instant invention to meet or exceed the aforementioned security grill or gate requirements.
An improved security grill for building openings, the improvements structured to comply with recent building requirements for security grills that do not impede emergency egress from buildings fitted with such devices. The security grill system herein including a tubular frame having a biased latch integral therewith, the frame fitted within the building opening and secured to the building, the frame having a biased lattice pivotally hinged therein and fitted with a keyed dead bolt lock located adjacent the biased latch in the frame. The biased latch captures the dead bolt when extended. A biased remote release trigger located inside the building is provided and attached to the latch for remotely releasing the dead bolt from the latch, allowing the biased lattice to spring open. The lattice may be opened with the dead bolt lock key at any time for window maintenance without disturbing the emergency release latch. The release trigger and latch are manually resettable.